


he's so in love (he's finally got it right)

by keijitrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/pseuds/keijitrash
Summary: Oikawa used to tell Iwaizumi that he has this expression on his face when he’s in love. “It’s like the world could crash and burn around you and you wouldn’t give a damn about anything but your significant other.” And Iwaizumi used to chuckle at that, but he’s got that very look right now and Oikawa’s pretty sure that he knows it.Or: love told in the eyes of the person who's love will always be unrequited.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	he's so in love (he's finally got it right)

**Author's Note:**

> taken inspiration from the song Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift for HQ x TS Week!

“Saki, this is Oikawa. Oikawa – Saki, my girlfriend.”

Iwaizumi motions to the beautiful girl beside him with a look of fondness. _She’s beautiful,_ is the first thing that Oikawa thinks when his eyes land on her – with her average height, short layered hair, thin framed glasses, and a smile that could light up a room and make everyone feel warm and welcome.

Oikawa stretches a hand out and meets hers in a handshake. He smiles back at her, inwardly wondering if his smile could do the same thing as hers does, then says: “Hi. Oikawa Tooru – Iwachan’s best friend.”

Saki’s hand is soft and gentle and their handshake doesn’t linger unlike those other girls who had dated Iwaizumi before just to get to his best friend.

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person,” Saki says. Then she giggles a little when she adds, “Hajime was hesitant in making me meet you because he thought I was a fangirl.”

Oikawa breathes out a laugh and throws Iwaizumi a look. “Seriously?”

Iwaizumi raises his hands in surrender, “You can’t blame me.” And that’s when Oikawa realizes that this is the first girl Iwaizumi’s ever dated who he’s _told_ about _that_ insecurity.

_She knows._

(That means he trusts her. That means he trusts her as much as he trusts Oikawa and that, to him, feels a little scary.)

“Well...” Oikawa pauses for dramatic effect and then jokes, “you aren’t, are you?”

To which Saki laughs at and shakes her head. “Oh, no! I don’t really follow volleyball that much – I met Hajime in cram school.”

Oikawa laughs along, and Iwaizumi doesn’t speak much but his face shows everything that there is to know.

(Iwaizumi looks happy that his girlfriend is getting along with his best friend.)

(And Oikawa doesn’t want to ruin anything between the two of them, so he keeps on smiling and goes along with the flow of the conversation.)

(He’s done this before, and he can do it again – no matter how many times he has to.)

(He’s just not sure he can do it as long as _forever_ , but from the looks of it...well, he might have to.)

* * *

Oikawa used to tell Iwaizumi that he has this expression on his face when he’s in love. “It’s like the world could crash and burn around you and you wouldn’t give a damn about anything but your significant other.” And Iwaizumi used to chuckle at that, but he’s got that very look right now and Oikawa’s pretty sure that he knows it.

There’s only been two times he’s had that kind of expression.

Once with his first girlfriend.

The second one because of the girlfriend he has right now.

Saki’s getting them another round of drinks when Oikawa decides to start a conversation that he’ll come to regret once the night is over.

“You think she’s The One?”

Iwaizumi isn’t even looking at him. Still, he gets an answer out of the wing spiker anyway: “Yes.”

And there’s so much certainty in his tone that Oikawa’s heart breaks a little. How can his best friend be _so_ in love and yet fail to understand that every time Oikawa’s eyes are on him his mind whispers _I love you_ but he can never say it out loud because he knows that he doesn’t have even a percent of a chance to be with him?

_How can Iwaizumi be so in love and not notice his best friend so **miserable**?_

(Oikawa tries not to blame him. He knows first-hand what it’s like to be in love; he has been for the past few years now. And he’s aware that when someone is in love, they would only have eyes for one person.)

(That person, for Iwaizumi, is Saki.)

(But for Oikawa, it’s Iwaizumi.)

Still, a part of him wishes that them being best friends might be something more than a label that came with growing up together and sticking with each other since then.

(When they were in junior _and_ high school, ‘best friends’ was more than a label. Iwaizumi could read Oikawa like an open book no matter how hard he tried to mask whatever it is he might be feeling.)

(Now there’s a distance between them that feels like a big chasm none of them can cross. Iwaizumi wouldn’t, and Oikawa’s too scared.)

The brunet decides not to bother with the wishful thinking anymore.

* * *

At some point, Oikawa had thought of this – _if I was a girl, would Iwachan date me?_

It’s during one of those moments when he just _wants_ to be the person Iwaizumi gives that same look he has for Saki. Lying in bed at who-knows-what hour in the morning after ending a call with his best friend who’d just asked for advice in doing something special for his girlfriend.

_“Play the guitar for me?”_ Iwaizumi had asked him pleadingly over the phone, and who is he to refuse that?

So he accepts, and Oikawa kind of wishes he never learned how to play in the first place – even if the very reason he taught himself how to was to impress Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi has an amazing voice.

The kind that would make you focus on him, even without a spotlight. He sings with his heart on his sleeve, baring his soul and feeling the emotions of the song.

(Oikawa plays accompaniment and hopes he’s doing it justice, because he’s not exactly playing with the same kind of emotions Iwaizumi has.)

And Saki is smiling brightly as always. Her eyes is glistening with tears – being sung to caused that – and she practically tackles Iwaizumi in a hug when they finish. Iwaizumi is relieved that she liked his little surprise, and she thanks both him and Oikawa for it.

The setter looks away when they kiss.

(The universe is telling him to give up, but the kind of love Oikawa has for Iwaizumi isn’t the kind he can easily let go.)

(Because if it was, then he would’ve done so a long time ago.)

(Oikawa wants to think that this love of his is inconvenient, yet he clings onto it like a treasure he never wants to lose. He doesn’t let go; refuses to.)

* * *

At night, alone in his room, Oikawa strums on his guitar – every chord of the song he’s singing memorized and ingrained in his mind.

He sings a song he’s never let anyone else hear but himself.

He sings about Iwaizumi.

About wishing he could be the person by his side instead of Saki.

And Oikawa knows how selfish it is for him to think that, but his heart _screams_. His heart, shattered and poorly reconstructed within the thin walls of his chest, _screams_. Because that’s the only thing it can do when it’s not allowed to express the love it’s held for so long.

Oikawa strums and sings softly under his breath, “ _And she’s got everything that I have to live without._ ”

Then he closes his eyes and breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I'd love to hear your comments and reviews below!! ❤
> 
> Check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wyannyin) where I'm more active in writing twtfics


End file.
